Sulley Eats Boo
by gregterry480
Summary: Boo is now an adult, and very much in love with Sulley. She waits for him in her room, hoping they can spend a magical night together. But what ends up happening is beyond anything she ever could've imagined.
1. Sulley's Surprise

Once upon a time, Boo, who was now 18 years old, was waiting in her room for Sulley. She was madly in love with her old friend, and couldn't wait for him to come out of the closet tonight.

As she eagerly anticipated his arrival, she looked out of her window. It was raining like cats and dogs outside. But all it did was make her think of her beloved Sulley, drenched and soaked and sexy as hell.

Almost everything, from the sight of rain pouring to the sound of a toilet flushing, made her think of Sulley.

She then went into her bathroom and began combing her hair in front of the mirror. All of the walls in the bathroom were covered with posters of Sulley. She hummed _If I Didn't Have You_ happily to herself as she prepared to see her beloved. He would be here any moment now, and once he was, she planned to throw herself all over him and flood him with sloppy kisses.

It was then when she heard her closet door slowly creek open.

"Kitty!" she cried, and bolted into her room. There stood Sulley, dressed in a suit and wearing a top hat. He was holding a tiny box in his hand.

"Hey there, handsome," said Boo in a sexy voice. "I did have a fun evening planned for us tonight, but since it's raining, I guess we'll have to stay indoors."

She flopped herself down on her bed and began twirling her hair around with her fingers.

"Any ideas on how we can pass the time?" she asked, giving her monster a wink.

"Oh, Boo," said Sulley, looking at the box in his hands and then looking back at her. "I have something very important I need to ask you."

Boo got excited. Was there a ring in the box he was holding? Was he about to ask her to marry him?

"Ask away, Kitty," she said breathlessly.

Sulley opened up the box. Inside was a breath mint. He tossed it into his mouth and ate it. Then he ate the box.

Boo was slightly disappointed by this, but was so turned on by the sight of Sulley in his suit and hat that she didn't care.

"So, you like eating boxes, I see," she observed, stroking her chin. "Interested in eating a box that I have?"

"Not until you answer the question I have for you," said Sulley awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Boo, would you let me eat you?"

"Eat me?" said Boo, placing a hand over her chest. "Why, Kitty, of course I would."

"Good," said Sulley, and he ran over to her, grabbed her, and dragged her into her kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Boo cried. "Are we going to have fun on my stove top?"

"No, I'm just going to cover you in butter and then eat you," said Sulley simply.

"WHAT?!" screamed Boo, suddenly alarmed.

"Fine," said Sulley with a small shrug. "I'll skip the butter."

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Boo, struggling to get away, but it was no use. In a flash, her beloved kitty stuffed her head-first into his jaws.

"Mmmmmm," went Sulley, chewing. "That was really damn tasty. I should've eaten her a long time ago."

Suddenly, a great and terrible swirl of anger and hatred brewed within Sulley's heart. He ran outside into the pouring rain. Lightning struck a tree nearby and set it on fire as he shook his fist towards the heavens.

"YOU DESERVED THIS!" he screamed. "YOU DESERVED TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN AFTER CLICKING ON A FANFICTION WHERE YOU THOUGHT THAT ME AND BOO WERE GOING TO SLEEP TOGETHER! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU DESERVED TO HAVE YOUR CHILDHOOD RUINED BY THE MENTAL IMAGE OF ME EATING BOO ALIVE! BUT I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! OH, NO! I WILL HAVE REVENGE! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!"

And with that, Sulley stormed back inside, into the closet door and back into the monster world. He would make those responsible for what had happened pay.


	2. Mina and Lucy

"Well, that truly was one of the most peculiar fanfictions I've ever read," Mina said after she closed her laptop for the night. "And it ended so abruptly!"

"I don't think it was fair on the reader," said Lucy, playing with her hair. "It promised them a love story between Sulley and Boo, and ended with him eating her. But, at the same time, I found it quite arousing."

"Arousing?" went Mina, placing a hand over her chest to show her surprise at her best friend's statement. "You like the thought of Sulley devouring you?"

"I like the thought of Sulley doing anything to me," said Lucy dreamily. "He really is the sexiest animated character of all time."

"Lucy, really, I know that you're weird and all, but you are joking, right?"

Lucy shrugged.

"I just find John Goodman's voice so soothing," she said with a purr in her voice. "And I loved how he wore a suit and top hat in this story. That just sounds so hot to me!"

"What was with that, anyway?" asked Mina, combing her hair. "It had nothing to do with anything. It's almost as if the author was in a rush when writing it."

"Joke all you like, Mina," said Lucy. "But tonight, I hope I have dreams of Sulley wearing a suit and a top hat. And placing a mint in his mouth. And then eating the box that the mint was in..."

"You really are weird, Lucy," said Mina, rolling her eyes and heading out the door. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, my good friend, unless of course you get murdered or something tonight."

"Good night, Mina," said Lucy, placing a Sulley nightgown over her body. It was a child's size gown that was way too small for her. But she didn't care. It was the only way she could feel as close to Sulley as possible.

She went into her bathroom and admired all of the Sulley posters she had on the wall. She lifted her gown up, sat down on her Sulley toilet seat, and urinated as she dreamed about her beloved monster.

"For all I know, this could be the last time I relieve myself," Lucy said to herself for no particular reason. "But, then again, I doubt I'll be murdered tonight or anything."

Once she was finished, she washed her hands, using a blue bar of soap that reminded her of the color of Sulley's fur, and then went to bed, covering herself with her Sulley blanket.

She thought about the fanfiction, and how it ended. Why did Sulley go outside and scream to the heavens? Who was he so angry at? Was the author of the story just taking a cheap shot at people like her who loved to ship Sulley with Boo? And what did he mean by "having revenge"?

She placed these thoughts aside as she closed her eyes, but just as she was commencing to get drowsy, she heard a loud creaking noise.

She looked up and turned her head around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing except for her closet door being open.

"Mina?" she went softly. "Mina, is that you?"

But there was no answer. All Lucy saw was a giant hand with claws emerging from the closet, covered in blue and purple fur.


End file.
